The Big Secret
by Sano
Summary: Kuwabara finds out about Kurama and Hiei's relationship, and Kurama begs him not to tell everybody. What will this poor ningen do? Yaoi and a little lime.


The Big Secret

By: Sano

Standard YYH disclaimer

Note: Can you believe that a stupid virus erased this 10 pages long fic? Aaaaargh!! Omae o korusu, Virus!! *Sigh* might as well type. Oh, yeah. This fic is yaoi so if you don't like it don't read it. I'm only doing this because I enjoy it.

*^^*

Kuwabara burst in through the door of the Minamino residence. "Yukina-saaaaan!!" His high-pitched voice rang throughout the room as he ran in search of the sweet Koorime.

"Hn." Hiei snorted from his seat on the window. Every time he saw that orange-haired idiot he just had the urge to take out his katana and slice that pathetic excuse for a human into bloody pieces. He would have if only his sister weren't fond of the idiot.

"Hiei…" A soft alto voice broke into Hiei's thoughts. He raised his eyes see his beautiful red-haired lover gently smiling at him. 

"I brought you some tea." Kurama held out the cup of steaming tea and the fire demon tentatively took it. Their fingers brushed against each other and it sent a tingle down Hiei's spine. 

"Mind if I sit here?" The fox pointed to the empty space beside Hiei. Hiei shrugged and he took it as a yes. He sat down and positioned himself carefully so that his knee was touching Hiei's in an innocent matter.

Hiei ignored the tingling sensations the youko's move had made and settled for saying. "Hn. Kitsune no baka." Kurama giggled at him slightly and returned to drinking his tea.

After a moment of silence, Hiei snuck a glance at Kurama, a hint of a smile on his lips. The youko was gazing out the window, the sound of traffic a distance away. A breeze blew in and tousled crimson strands away from his angelic face. He was so beautiful…

Hiei never really understand the concern Kurama had for him. Heck, he was freaked out when Kurama said 'ai shitteru' at him for the first time. The first time he had met this beautiful kitsune…he had this sudden attraction for him, he had thought it was just something that would pass, a phase.

But it didn't, it grew to the extent that he couldn't live without seeing Kurama for at least once a day. When he was training with Mukuro, he felt like everyday without seeing the youko was driving him insane.

When they were finally together, Kurama had told him that…what was that again? That it was love at first sight. There! That was it. It confused him greatly. The first time they met, he tried to kill Kurama. Why would you fall in love with someone who tried to kill you? Hn. That youko really is stupid.

Hiei felt Kurama stand up from his seat and shifted his gaze to the youko. "I'll just go to the bathroom. I'll be right back" He said and walked out of the room towards the bathroom in his room.

One thin black eyebrow rose as Hiei watched the kitsune go through the door and up the steps towards his room. A small mischievous smile played on Hiei's lips and he was suddenly gone in a blur of black.

*^^*

"Meow!"

Yukina giggled as the cat chased the ball of yarn. "Thank you for bringing Eikichi here, Kazuma-san." She patted the cat's head and it mewled softly.

Kuwabara's face was as red as Kurama's hair as he grinned, looking obviously like the love-struck fool that Shizuru always called him. "I'm glad your happy…Yukina-chan." He was still a little shy every time he said Yukina's name, especially if it was 'Yukina-chan'. It means that the koorime had finally accepted him as a close friend, maybe in the near future, more than a friend.

Eikichi suddenly jumped up on Yukina's lap. Yukina's lips turned up into a bright smile and scratched the cat behind its ears. Eikichi immediately curled up into a ball and began to purr.

The ice maiden giggled again and kissed the cat between its eyes. It gave out a loud mewl and rolled over its stomach so that Yukina could scratch it further.

Kuwabara watched the ice maiden, her face a picture of perfection. Yukina looked up and caught his eye, she smiled at him gently and it reached down to his toes.

"I'll just go to the bathroom." He announced as he stood up. When he found out that Yukina was in the Minamino residence, he abandoned his calculus homework and ran all the way here. He'd gotten sweaty, so, uh, he smelled a little. Kurama always had lots of perfumes in his bathroom from his mother. Hoping that Kurama can attract a pretty girl to be his girlfriend. As if he didn't already have a fan club chasing him out of school everyday.

He excused himself, spouting very bad poetry at the process and walked out the room, towards the stairs that led to the second floor where Kurama's room was.

*^^*

Kurama splashed cold water on his face, his flushed face immediately cooling down. He took a towel hanging from a hook beside him and gently patted his face dry. His face always grew hot whenever Hiei was around.

He gazed at his reflection in the mirror. Large, sparkling emerald eyes stared back at him, his crimson hair framing his porcelain face like a fiery halo. His hand rose and trailed up, first his face, then went down to his neck. He moved his crimson hair away to reveal a pair of bite-marks.

Kurama beamed at his reflection. _He's started marking me._ He thought gleefully. Youkai were very territorial, and when they mark a bedmate, it meant that they intend to keep them forever. Hiei does truly love him. And he loved him too, with all his heart and soul. They've only been together for a couple of months and it was the best time he'd ever had in his entire life.

He heard the sound of the door opening and started to call out. "Sumimasen, but there's someone…" His voice trailed off weakly as crimson eyes stared possessively at him.

"What are you doing here, Koibito?" The confused youko asked, excitement building up inside of him.

"Looking for you." Hiei answered casually as he grasped one of Kurama's side locks.

"Honto?" Kurama whispered seductively, his youko side unable to control the excitement and started to flirt with the demon.

"Hn." Was all Hiei said as he tugged the redhead closer for a kiss. Their lips met and Kurama sighed in pleasure. Hiei pulled away and whispered. "I just got back from my trip. Maybe you should clean me up, kitsune."

Kurama sneaked a glance at Hiei's spotless clothes and nodded. "Maybe I should." He agreed.

Hiei growled softly and tugged the redhead close. After engaging in a breathless kissing session, the youko began to tug at his black tank top. Hiei obediently complied and held up his arms in the air so Kurama could take it off easily.

The fire demon hastily unbuttoned Kurama's shirt, the fox had scolded him once not to bite it off. Ch' buttons were a waste of time. He threw the shirt over his shoulder and covered the youko's pale shoulders with kisses.

The youko gasped softly as he felt Hiei's teeth tearing at the flesh from his still-sore bite-mark. "Hiei…" He moaned. His eyes fluttered close as he heard Hiei's purr.

*^^*

Kuwabara hummed under his breath as he opened the door to Kurama's room. He chuckled slightly as he took in the neatness of the room, and the mystery novels that lined a shelf. Who could imagine that in the role of Minamino Shuuichi lay the more cruel and clever persona of the legendary Youko Kurama.

He approached the door to the bathroom. And without knocking, opened the door. The image that his eyes met was going to haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.

Kurama and Hiei locked in a passionate embrace. Both shirtless and lips locked in a deep kiss. Shock overcame him like a tidal wave, his mind going numb. 

"Aaaaaaaahhh!!!" He screamed like a lunatic and slammed the door shut. He leaned against the door, his chest heaving, his heart beating so fast that it might burst at any second.

Without a second thought, the orange-haired ningen ran for the door. Although to him, it felt more like he was running for his sanity.

*^^*

Hiei sighed, irritated, and broke the kiss. As the last echo of Kuwabara's scream faded. They were busted, big time.

"Matte, Kuwabara!" Kurama shoved Hiei's arms away, hurriedly putting his shirt on, and ran after the idiot. Hiei understood him; Shiori always valued Kurama's reputation as a 'perfect student' and Kurama had done everything to keep it that way.

Hiei didn't care if Kuwabara told on him. He was an outcast already, but if he blabbered and it destroys Kurama's reputation…they would just find that idiot's head missing in the morning. With another sigh, the fire demon shrugged into his tank top and followed the kitsune.

"Matte, Kuwabara!!" Kurama finally caught up with his teammate and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please, Kuwabara. Let me explain the situation." He noticed the glare directed on his hand and he inserted his hands in his pockets instead.

Kuwabara rounded on the youko. Kurama noted that the ningen looked a little pale and his eyes were unfocused. Then, he started shouting.

"What I saw in there would damage my mental health, Kurama!! I was raised in a family that despises shounen-ai relationships. And now, I find you in a-" Kurama secured a hand over his mouth to muffle his words.

Footsteps echoed throughout the hallway and Yukina's small and pretty face peeked from the corner. "Are you alright, Kazuma-san, Kurama-kun? I heard shouting and…" She trailed off as the fox started to drag the ningen to his room.

"That was nothing, Yukina-san!! Don't worry!!" Kurama shouted over his shoulder and closed the door. The moment he let go of Kuwabara, the orange-haired ningen ran away from him. 

"Shhh!! She almost heard you!" Kurama hissed and sat down on a chair on his desk. "You'll have to stay quiet, Kuwabara. We were planning to tell everybody...but were not ready yet. Please, Kuwabara." Kurama's eyes pleaded.

Kuwabara sighed and collapsed down on the bed. "I don't know, Kurama. This is major! I'll burst if I don't tell them! I can't…" His voice trailed off weakly as the sharp edge of Hiei's katana positioned on his neck. He tried not to swallow and fell silent.

"Just shut up. Your voice is too damn irritating!" (Yeah! Go chibi-chan!!) Hiei said in a clipped tone and flitted over to the window, he sat down and started to polish his katana. His crimson orbs following Kuwabara's every move.

"C'mon, Kuwabara. You'll just have to stay quiet until we tell everyone. This will be over soon. I promise." Kurama tried to convince the ningen.

Kuwabara seemed to fight an inner battle, then after a few moments, he finally nodded. "Okay…as long as you guys…I don't see you…doing stuff..."

His mouth turned up in a bright smile, Kurama approached the human. "Thanks, Kuwabara. And we promise. Right, Hiei?" He called to the dark youkai seating on the window.

"Hn."

Kuwabara still looked doubtful as he walked out of the room. Kurama sagged against the frame of the bed. "How long do you think he'll last?" He asked Hiei.

"Give him a week."

*^^*

Hiei was mildly surprised when a week had already passed and the idiot still hadn't blabbed. Well, it was for the better. He stared out the window at the stars sparkling in the night sky in Kurama's bedroom as a small wicked smile formed on his lips.

Though, he did notice that when either he or Kurama were in the same room as he was, he'd just walk out. Or he'd just ignore both of them. Kuwabara had lessened his insults too; he hadn't heard him call him 'shrimp' for the past four days.

Sometimes, Hiei liked to torment the human by grabbing Kurama's side locks every time the three of them were the only ones in the room, pretending to give him a kiss. Enjoying the way the rei ken wielding ningen paled at the sight.

Kurama entered the room, his head down so that his crimson hair was covering his face. Hiei stood up from his seat and walked to the fox. "So? What happened?" Concern barely contained from his voice.

Awkward silence stretched between them. Hiei took the fox's chin in his hand and forced him to look him in the eye. Green orbs met red ones and Hiei couldn't contain it anymore. "Damn it, fox! Just say it."

It greatly annoyed Hiei when Kurama's face broke out into a smile. But, at the same time filling him with relief. 

Kurama hugged Hiei around the shoulders. "She understands, Hiei! She understands! She said she already knew the first time she saw you." He twirled a strand red hair between his graceful fingers, his mouth formed into a teasing smile. "You just couldn't contain your love for me couldn't you, Kobito?"

"Hn. Baka."

Kurama sighed as he ran a hand through his hair; he lied down on the bed and pulled Hiei with him, molding the Koorime's body on top of his. "But what about the others? Should we tell them?" He closed his eyes.

"Hn."

"At least we wouldn't have to sneak around my Kaasan anymore, ne Hiei?" He mused, hearing no answer; he opened his eyes and found Hiei staring at him tenderly, when the koorime knew he was caught, his face returned to it's expressionless mask again. The kitsune traced a finger down Hiei's cheek and smiled happily at him. 

"Well?" Kurama prompted.

"Give him another week. If he doesn't tell until then, then we'll tell them." Hiei finally answered.

Now that they've got that done, they should go into other matters. Hiei recognized the mischievous twinkle in the kitsune's eyes and he was suddenly rolled over onto his back, Kurama straddling his hips.

"Maybe I should go?" Hiei announced teasingly, Kurama pouted at him mockingly and kissed him deeply. Breaking away, the kitsune grinned down at his lover. "You can, but you won't be able to." The fox pounced on him and no thoughts of Kuwabara or secrets occurred to either demon for the rest of the night.

*^^*

"Aaaaaaargh!!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "I just can't concentrate, damn it!!" He was doing his homework-okay, trying to- but this image of Kurama and Hiei making out just wasn't helping him solve equations.

He sat down again and thumped his head on the table, hoping that each thump could have the force to knock off this…this…he can't even conjure up coherent thoughts now! 

With a miserable sigh, the ningen continued to thump his head on the table.

*^^*

"Are you sure you want to?" Hiei asked Kurama as he pulled up his trousers and zipped it close. They were facing a very serious dilemma today: two weeks had passed and Kuwabara had remained silent. So the demons- well actually, it took Hiei some convincing- decided to stop his misery and tell their friends on their own. 

"Hai, we have to. It's no use making Kuwabara suffer." Kurama answered as he pulled on his coat. "Now c'mon, Yuusuke said there's a gathering in Genkai's temple. We could tell them there."

Hiei nodded and flitted out the window. It was their usual routine: Hiei would take the 'window' way and Kurama would go the 'ningen' way, and meet outside.

The two walked towards Genkai's temple in comfortable silence Kurama occasionally sneaking a look at his lover with a smile on his face. 

Hiei wouldn't admit it to his lover, but he was scared. Okay, maybe scared was the wrong word, he was nervous. Yeah, that was it. He was nervous. He was nervous because he was going to tell all his friends; well some of those people were his friends, something very personal in his life, for what, for an idiot whose name happens to be Kuwabara.

They reached the long set of stone stairs that would take them to the temple at the top of the hill and climbed it in the same silence. They arrived at the temple and immediately they can hear the sounds of laughter and shouting inside.

Kurama chuckled. "C'mon, Koi. They're not going to come here." Much to Hiei's surprise, the youko took his hand in his and pulled him into the temple. The dark-haired youkai muttering 'Stupid fox' under his breath.

*^^*

Kuwabara glanced at all the expectant faces around him. He had called everybody here today. Yuusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and even Botan were here. He couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't take the image haunting his dreams every night. He was finally going to tell them. 

"Why the heck did you call us here for, Kuwabara?" Yuusuke asked from his seat on an armchair.

"Yeah, why did you, Kazu?" Shizuru added and took a drag from her cigarette. 

"Uh, well, uh…"

*^^*

"Are you nervous, Hiei?" Kurama asked as they moved towards the temple's hall, where they always meet. 

"Hn." Hiei replied. 

"Well, I am. Maybe. A little." The youko admitted. They stopped in front of a door; they could faintly hear voices inside.

"It's now or never." Kurama murmured and slid the door open. Everybody was there, even Kuwabara. And, he was standing in front like he was about to announce something. He opened his mouth to greet them.

*^^*

"Kurama and Hiei are having a relationship!!" Kuwabara blurted out suddenly. He looked around. None of them even had the slightest hint of surprise or shock on their faces.

"Kuwabara!" A soft, alto voice spoke. The carrot-top guiltily turned and saw one of the objects of his announcement. One of the youko's finely shaped eyebrows was raised and the big, green eyes were looking at him quizzically. He saw Hiei behind him and the fire demon was in his usual demeanor.

"I told them. But it wasn't my fault! If you two would just lock the door then maybe, I wouldn't catch you maki-mmf!!" Kurama had ran forward and covered his mouth before he could describe what he and Hiei were doing down to the last detail. "Shut up!" He muttered under his breath at the orange-haired ningen.

Silence filled the room and Kurama let go of Kuwabara. Kuwabara faced their friends. "Do you guys have anything to say? Didn't you hear me? Kurama and Hiei are having a relationship!!" 

Kurama and Hiei's eyes met across the room, why wasn't anyone saying anything? They turned their eyes to the crowd. Eyeing them as if they were a bomb that was about to explode.

After a moment of awkward silence, they heard a snort. Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei turned their eyes to Yuusuke, who was trying to muffle his laughter. "Urameshi!" Kuwabara stalked towards the half-youkai and grabbed his collar.

Yuusuke was laughing hard now, like what he'd just heard was the funniest thing. "What the hell is your problem?" Hiei's crimson eyes were shooting daggers; this wasn't something to be laughed at.

One by one, laughter was heard, until the room was bursting with giggles and snorts. Kurama looked offended and crossed his arms over his chest. Yuusuke finally got his laughter under control and wiped the corner of his eyes. "Boy, you guys sure have a way to make me laugh."

"Why were you laughing? Is this something to laugh about?" Kurama demanded icily. 

Yukina covered her mouth to muffle her giggles and tried to talk. "Uh, Gomen, Kurama-kun. *Giggle* We-we know, about *giggle* you and H-Hiei-san…"

"What?"

Kuwabara started to complain about suffering while Kurama and Hiei stared on, shock completely etched on their faces as their friends continued to laugh. If they knew already, why didn't they tell them?

*^Owari^*

August 29, 2002

Bwahahahahahahaha!!! Finally finished it!! Yay!! I've been working on this for two weeks and finally I finished it. Whew, it was such hard work in writing this, since I already wrote it before and it was just erased by a STUPID VIRUS!! I was thinking about this idea after I watched re-runs of one my fave TV shows 'Friends'. For all those who watch it, you might know what I'm talking about. When Joey found out about Monica and Chandler's relationship, they begged him not to tell. It must have been really hard for him ne? It actually fit with my idea; Kuwabara and Joey aren't the smartest people in the world. But, Joey is definitely a bishounen! Unlike the idiot, and about the gang knowing about their relationship, it was the same as what happened in 'Friends'. You know, about Rachel and Phoebe wanting to keep it a secret 'coz they want to torment Monica and Chandler first? This is actually the first time I wrote something like this. Because someone told me that my one-shot fics are a little similar. Ooops. *Looks at what she has typed* that was kinda long…As usual. 

Please review!!


End file.
